DESCRIPTION (provided by investigators): In the study of children's peer relationships, decades of research have supported sociometric peer nomination methods as a reliable and accurate means of identifying peer problems. Problematic relationships with peers, particularly when chronic, can have a tremendous impact on children's functioning and mental health. More accurate identification of peer problems will enable schools to take proactive steps to intervene before problems become chronic and intractable. Unfortunately, peer nomination methods for data collection and data entry have traditionally been cumbersome and labor and time intensive. Sociometric analyses have been accomplished through highly complicated statistical programs. These requirements create such barriers that only trained peer relationship researchers have been able to utilize peer sociometric methodology. The goal of this research is to create a product, SCAN, (training, software, and manuals) that encompasses all the steps needed to complete a sociometric peer nomination assessment through a simple, time-saving process. The use of this product will be tested to examine its feasibility and utility as well as the technological aspects of the software. Improvements to the product can then be made prior to broad-scale marketing and distribution. This project will enable professionals working with children around the country to access this valuable assessment tool. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE